(a) Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device, a display system using the display device, and an image processing method of the display device. More particularly, example embodiment relate to a display device having a secured image, a display system using the display device, and an image processing method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have been developed to reduce weight and volume. Examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc. The flat panel display devices widely range from mobile phone terminals representing mobile devices to large-sized display devices installed on the street to be displayed in public.
In general, development and research for the flat panel display devices have been focused on display quality characteristics, e.g., high-definition and high-luminance, to display, e.g., a clear image from any viewing angle. However, development and research for the flat panel display devices have also been focused on protection of information, e.g., private information, secrete information, private data, and the like. That is, security of contents from being seen by unintended individuals, e.g., maintenance of security of displayed contents in a public place.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.